


Crushing

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Interviews, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Where an interview sparks things up between you and Tom.





	Crushing

Marvel paired you and Tom up for the Avengers: Endgame press tour, contributing to the speculation that your characters were alive and causing chaos.

Marvel instructed you not to say anything the fans could consider to be a spoiler.

That afternoon, you sat next to each other in front of a table, both with red buckets on your hands.

“You wanna do the introduction?” You asked Tom, looking at his profile. He’d treamed down his beard and he was using his glasses. He seemed like the smartest person in the world.

“No, it’s okay. Ladies first,” he replied.

You nodded. “Okay, but you read the first one.” The camera started and the producer told you to begin. “Hello, everyone! I’m Tom Hiddleston,“ you said, a mocking smile on your face.

“And I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” Tom played along.  

“And today we’ll be reading reaction posts to the previous Avengers movie, Infinity War.” You turned to Tom. “Thomas, care to do the honors?”

“Sure.” He pulled out a folded piece of paper and opened it. “ **How Loki should’ve survived Infinity War.**  Okay, I like how this opens.  ***Thanos is choking Loki*. Loki: harder—**.”

Tom didn’t manage to get through the full post before he got flustered. You laughed, but it took Tom a second to start laughing too.

“There’s even a wink!” You pointed out in the paper.

Tom took a breath to keep reading. “And Thanos says… Okay, no. You go.”

You laughed, again, reading the post in his hand. “Okay, but this is true, though. This would’ve saved Loki’s life, no doubt.” You pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud. “ **So, you’re telling me Loki, God of Kinks, died after a few seconds of rough breath play?** Right?!” You exclaimed as Tom laughed next to you.

“He’s the God of Mischief, by the way.”

“And kinks,” you added and winked to the camera.

Tom cleared his throat. “Oh, there’s a picture. Okay…  **So, you blame Peter Quill for Thanos wiping half the universe.** ” Tom chuckled. “I love the picture.” Tom showed it to the camera and you managed to look. Captain America, sitting on a chair, smirking and judging you with his eyes.

“Uh, I loved that meme!” You shared and looked at Tom. “It’s like… really? You really think so?, which I don’t, by the way. I believe Star-Lord’s reaction was totally justified. After all, he’s telling him Gamora, the love of his life, is dead. Right?”

Tom had been looking at you, a speck of light in his eyes. He nodded, coming back to his senses. “Right, right.”

You smiled and went on to read again. “ **Don’t imagine the look on Siren’s face when she finds out Loki is dead… Just don’t.**  You can’t expect me not to! I mean…”

“It’s gonna break her heart,” Tom stated as he pulled out another paper.

“Oh my God, I can’t even…”

“Uh, another picture. Cool, hm… Okay, so Thanos says:  **I’ll make you regret ever being born**  and Loki responds  **I’ll let you know that I regret that already**.” Tom chuckled. “If I wasn’t playing Loki and hadn’t seen the movie yet, I’d think this was an actual line, because I mean…,” he looked at you, “…it’s something Loki would say.”

You nodded. “Oh, Loki…” You sighed. It was your turn. You opened the paper and there was a picture of King T’Challa with a text on the side. “ **I would like to point out that Wakanda was fine until the white people came and destroyed it,** ” you stopped mid-sentence to laugh a little. “ **Thank you for coming to my TED talk**. This is so accurate though, like… I feel like T’Challa was thinking this the whole time.”

Tom chuckled and unfolded another piece of paper. “ **Sitting in the theater after #InfinityWar like…** ” Tom smiled and showed the photo. “I thought I was the only one,” he said.

“That’s some good Photoshop. Props to who made it,” you answered.

“Right?”

You nodded and proceeded. “ **Siren and Loki >>>>>> Siren and Sam.** Hm… I don’t know.“

Tom frowned. “What does that mean?” He pointed out at the signs.

“Oh, those are greater-than signs. Like we’re better than Sam and I,” you explained.

“Oh… That’s correct, yes,” he said and you smiled, lightly blushing.

You cleeared your throat. "In my eyes, Sam and Siren have a different kind of relationship… it’s less consuming than the one Siren and Loki shared, but…” You shrugged. “You can’t argue with the God of Kinks, guys.”

Tom looked at you and snorted, taking his turn. “ **If you think I’m gonna fill the void that Siren and Loki left in my soul with fanfiction then you’re absolutely right.** ” Tom smiled.

You chuckled. “I still can’t believe people write fanfiction about us. Well, I mean… our characters,” you added, your right hand shaking inside the your own bucket.

“Yeah, of course,” he answered.

“They also write about you two,” a producer commented.

Tom’s eyes widened. “What?!” You exclaimed.

You weren’t upset. In fact, you were thankful that you weren’t the only one who thought about Tom and you as more than friends.

“Wait, really?” Tom asked.

“Yeah,” the same producer responded.

“God, I’m getting home to reading those,” you joked, nervous and dying of love on the inside. You read, “ **Bearded cap could raw me.** Agree, like, a thousand percent.” You turned to Tom and he was looking at you with a frown. “What? It’s true.”

Tom sighed, taking his turn to read, and you thought: _is that disappointment on his face?_

The both of you read a few more posts and shared the car back to the hotel. Tom didn’t say a word. 

“Hey,” you broke the silence when you arrived to the hotel. You stood on the lobby. “You’re oddly quiet. Is everything okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay.” But he didn’t convince you. You dropped the matter either way.

“Okay.”

You two were on the same floor, rooms next to each other’s. At the elevator, he remained silent.

You noticed the silence upon your arrival; Elizabeth and Paul hadn’t returned from their interviews. Tom and you weren’t done: at six, you had to go do an interview for MTV.

You pulled out your keycard, Tom three feet from you. “Look… let me know if something’s bothering you, okay? You can count on me.”

He nodded, and decided to speak when you opened your door. “Do you like him?”

You frowned, your heart skipping a beat because of the question. “Who?”

“Evans.”

You laid on the doorframe, seeing him. “No. Definitely not, I mean… he’s attractive, but… I have my eye on another guy.”

His eyes widened. “Is that so?”

You nodded. “Yeah… Been in love with him for a while.”

“Whoa… In love, huh?” He imitated your position.

“Terribly in love. I mean… He’s not a guy, he… he’s a man. So wise, so smart. I swear I feel like Einstein when we talk, and… he’s so kind and funny. His smile… it’s in my most beautiful dreams and his eyes… Jesus, his eyes. I could swim in them for the rest of my days.”

You were swooning over him, and you had plenty of reasons for doing so.

He gulped and cleared his throat, looking down at the floor before meeting your gaze once again. “He… He’s a lucky man.”

You snorted. “Yeah, if he realised… I’m not sure he’d ever notice I could be the love of his life, even if I stood in front of him.”

He took off his glasses and put them on the inside pocket of his jacket. “I would,” he mumbled.

…No way. “I’m not sure you would,” you stated, walking towards him. He met you halfway. “Because I just did a whole speech about how much I love you and you didn’t realise.”

His eyes widened. “Wait, what? Me?”

You shook your head, smiling. “My God… you are so clueless!”

You two laughed for a few seconds, and Tom was the first to stop. Your eyes met. Yes, definitely, you’d swim in those eyes for eternity. One hand of yours placed on his shoulder, making his way to the back of his neck. He put a hand gently on your waist.

You brushed your lips with his and he closed the remaining gap. Finally. His lips felt so good, so firm, so right on yours. Correct.

When you split, your foreheads kept touching. “Reality beats expectation,” Tom stated.

You snorted. “Agreed.” Both of his hands were now on your waist. “So, what’s next?”

“A date. You and me. Tonight after the interview?”

You nodded. “Yeah… I’d love that.”

“Good.”

You stole another kiss and went to your room, leaving a swooning Tom Hiddleston in the hallway.


End file.
